Podrias Ver Mi Verdader Yo
by maestro jedi
Summary: ¿por que todo el mundo me ve como el pobre diablo que aparento ser? ¿por que no se dan una oportunidad de conocerme mejor? un fanfics de una apreja Hetero para variar en este lugar, si puse yaoi no dejo las viejas mañas, espero que les guste dejen Reviews


Todo parecía un día normal en la Secundaria de South Park, para variar no había pasado nada interesante, asta que a la señorita Smith, se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un proyecto escolar en equipos, que debía ser entregado después de las vacaciones de pascua, lo cual no fue bien acogido por sus estudiantes, pero al final ella termino imponiéndose como era de esperarse.

- Muy bien, Stan y Kyle, formaran el equipo uno, Butters y Pip equipo dos, Jimmy y Token, equipo tres- así fue asignando a cada uno de los chico a un equipo sucesivamente, a veces no había ninguna objeción, pero en otros caso como en el equipo quince, cuando dijo que Cartman y Wendy formarían un equipo casi parecía que ardía roma – y por ultimo, Kenny y Bebe formaran el equipo veinte entendido- expreso con una voz casi apagada

- Disculpe, señorita Smith, me preguntaba, ¿si podía cambiar de compañero con Cartman? – expreso Bárbara un poco angustiada a la señorita Smith, la cual la miro con unos ojos intimidadores

Me temo que no será posible señorita Stevens, los equipos ya están conformados, y de ninguna manera se pueden modificar, entendido – expreso la maestra mientras se sentaba en su asiento observando detenidamente por si acaso había otro reto a su autoridad, la chica la miro desilusionada

Esta, bien señorita - expreso mientras se sentaba en su asiento, para el chico de la parka naranja, esa acción no había pasado desapercibida, en ese momento observaba con unos ojos de reproche, así que Kenny McCormick, no era suficiente para Bárbara Stevens, pensaba el chico si ese era el caso el mismo se encargaría de demostrarle que valía mas de lo que todos pensaba

Muy bien aquí están sus temas, Stan y Kyle les tocara la historia de el antiguo reino de Israel – expreso la maestra seriamente

Genial, a el estúpido judío le toco un tema fácil – replico el chico de carnes pronunciadas

Cállate Cartman, nadie de pregunto – se defendió el chico judío rápidamente

Oblígame estúpido judío- expreso el chico en actitud desafiante

Basta de un a vez Cartman, ya deja de una vez por todas de molestar a Kyle- pronuncio Stan algo irritado, ante la situación

-Miren quien salio en defensa de su amado novio- expreso el chico mientras fingía una voz medio afeminada

O te callas de una buena vez o yo mismo te rompo todo lo que se llama cara entendido hijo de puta – expreso el chico de pelinegro, mientras hacia el ademán de levantarse del asiento, su "amigo de pelicastaño, lo miro desafiante, esta bien Stan era miembro del equipo de fútbol estudiantil, pero no por eso se dejaría intimidar por un gay de closet o si

Vasta de una buena vez, señor Marsh – estipulo la maestra con una voz autoritaria – y usted señor Cartman por favor cállese, si no quiere pasar un mes en detención, entendió – los dos chicos se sentaron, y el problema pareció resuelto

Bien continuo, equipo dos se encargara de la guerra independencia estadounidense- así la maestra continuo sucesivamente, - equipo diez se encargara sobre el tema del racismo

Ya vez culon te dieron un tema, donde tienes una maestría – expreso el chico judío, mientras en su rostro se formaba una gran sonrisa

Cállate judío o te juro que yo mismo te quitare esa sonrisa de tu boca – expreso el chico de pelicastaño

Le haces algo a Kyle, y juro que te rompo toda tu cara, me entendiste Cartman – expreso el chico pelinegro

Ay dios, ya hice enojar a Stan, por agredir a su novio, ya no sean tan gay – exclamo el chico

Silencio de una ves, joven Marsh otra interrupción en mi clase y le daré un mes de castigo, lo mismo va para usted joven Broflovski y usted joven Cartman -exclamo la maestra sumamente molesta, inmediatamente después la clase regreso a la aparente calma , claro esta que todavía se oyeron algunos susurros ofensivos en el aire, pero la maestra no hizo nada al respecto sabia que hacer algo solo alborotaría el salón de nuevo

Esta bien continuo, equipo once será sobre las cruzadas – de ves en cuando, la maestra miraba a sus alumnos buscando algún indicio de que estuviera a punto de gestarse de nuevo un ataque verbal, pero parecía que la situación estaba controlada

– Y por ultimo equipo quince realizaran un trabajo sobre la historia de la música, entendido – explico la maestra, mientras todos los chicos asintieron afirmativamente, en esos momentos sonó el timbre que anunciaba el término de la clase, y el final de esa jornada, los chicos empezaron a levantar sus cosas, y empezar a prepararse para abandonar el salón

Recuerden este trabajo cuenta como el setenta por ciento de su calificación, y será para entregar después de las vacaciones de pascua, además debe contar con lo menos de quinientas paginas y no espero que hagan un trabajo súper detallado que planean bajar de Internet, debe ser su propia visión del concepto entendieron, así que espero que se preparen por que de esto depende que pasen de año, que tengan una buena tarde – exclamo la maestra mientras se retiraba, ese comentario hizo que todo el salón empezara a murmurar, y hablar.

Bueno te veo en la tarde en mi casa, para prepararnos para elaborar como trabajaremos en el proyecto, entendido Kenny – expreso Bebe, mientras se retiraba con del salón, el chico solo logro asentir.

No hubo mas comunicación después de eso todos los demás se separaron, y los cuatro amigos se fueron caminando juntos como siempre.

Bueno Stan, te veo en la tarde, para quedar como, nos organizaremos para el proyecto, te parece bien a las seis en tu casa – pregunto el chico de pelo colorado.

Si por mi no ay problema, pero si quieres yo boy por ti a tu casa- expreso el chico de pelinegro.

Como tú gustes- expreso, el chico de pelirrojo mientras sonreía.

Por el amor de dios ya váyanse a un hotel – expreso el chico del glúteos gigante, para instantes después caer tendido al piso.

Te lo advertí Cartman – expreso el chico de pelinegro mientras se sacudía su mano derecha, no creía que el gordo tuviera la mandíbula tan dura.

Stan será mejor que nos vallamos, no quiero que tengas problemas – expreso el chico de pelirrojo agarrándose del brazo de su mejor "amigo".

Será mejor que le hagas caso al judío, Marsh, si no quieres que te deje hecho una mole de carne molida- expreso el chico de pelo castaño mientras se ponía de pie.

Stan no vale la pena, vámonos – expreso Kyle algo preocupado, en serio le preocupaba que eso se saliera de control.

Vámonos Kenny – repuso Cartman antes que Stan reaccionara – dejemos a los jotos solos – expreso con un ligero silbido al decir la ultima frase, el chico de parka naranja ni si quiera se movió, de su lugar, lo que molesto a el castaño.

¿Qué chingados te pasa? – expreso el chico castaño, mientras le daba una buena sacudida al rubio – Despierta de una chingada vez - grito el chico.

A, que, como- expreso el rubio como si viera estado pensado en algo muy profundamente – debo irme, adiós chicos – grito mientras empezaba a correr, en dirección de su casa, dejando a sus amigos bastante extrañados.

Bueno Stan creo que nosotros también debemos irnos, no es así – insistió Kyle mientras lo halaba hacia delante, dejando al chico de pelo castaño, pensativo, sus ideas dibujaban un escenario, por un lado Stan y Kyle estarían ocupados durante un tiempo bastante largo, no sabia que chingados pasaba por la mente de su amigo rubio, y para ser francos le importaba un ápice, fue en ese momento que tuvo una revelación.

Al fin, la suerte me sonríe- exclamó para si, por muchos años estuvo, esperando su oportunidad, y al fin el factor S estaba completamente fuera de operación gracias a el factor K lo cual significaba que el objetivo W estaba listo para el ataque inicial, sus ojos se volvieron algo brillosos, después de todo cuanto había soñado con algo así, tenia mucho tiempo y el creía que al fin su espera había concluido.

Mientras el chico de pelo rubio había llegado a su residencia, y sin mas había entrado a su habitación, solo necesitaba reacomodar sus pensamientos, ¿Por que cuando? supo que le tocaría Bebe como compañera, su corazón se había sobre saltado, de esa manera, además algo mas le rondaba en su cabeza, ¿Por qué chingados se había sentido traicionado? Cuando ella había pedido cambiar de pareja con Cartman, el sabia bien por que era ese sentimiento, pero todavía era reacio a aceptar que esa era la razón principal, de que su cuerpo se sintiera de esa forma, vio su reloj era las cinco quince de la tarde, no sabia muy bien a que hora debería estar en casa de Bebe, miro otra vez el reloj, sintió la necesidad de llamar a la casa de la chica pero cada vez que pensaba en esa idea, su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo, camino alrededor, del teléfono por algunos instantes lo tomaba, para inmediatamente dejarla en su sitio, para de nuevo volver a girar alrededor del aparato, marco rápidamente, como sabia el numero de la chica, en ese momento no le importaba en absoluto, pero cuando estuvo de nuevo convencido de colgar, una voz conocida contesto del otro lado de la línea.

Bueno casa de la familia Stevens – repuso una voz alegre, el chico sintió como su corazón se contraía, al oír esa dulce voz

Bueno ¿ay alguien ahí? – expreso la voz, Kenny sintió como si esa voz lo envolviera, y su corazón flotara en un medio de un montón de nubes, de pronto se dio cuenta que la voz se acallo y un ligero sonido de tu, tu, tu empezaba a sonar en la línea, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ni si quería había pronunciado palabra alguna, y por ende la chica había colgado el teléfono, sin mas colgó y remarco casi inmediatamente, su mente se repetía una y otra vez que si contestaba de nuevo esa angelical voz, tendría que decir algo para evitar que ella le colgara de nuevo

Buenas tardes casa de la familia Stevens – contesto una voz adulta, lo que hizo que sus pensamientos regresaran a la realidad

Hola buenas tardes, me podría comunicar con Bebe – expreso el rubio, si la madre de su "amiga" lo viera visto de seguro viera notado el temblor en sus manos

¿De parte de quien? – pregunto la voz de la señora Stevens.

De parte de Kenny señora expreso el rubio, momentos después oyó como la madre de su compañera, llamaba a su hija, luego oyó algunas pisadas, y después la voz que lo hacia perder el control de sus emociones.

A hola Kenny, estaba a punto de llamarte, para informarte que la reunión es en media hora – expreso la chica, Kenny sintió como si su corazón empezaba a latir como un cimarrón salvaje.

Voy para aya – expreso el chico.

Te espero – exclamo Bebe, Kenny sintió como si su cuerpo dejara de respirar por algunos instantes, de pronto su burbuja se rompió – bueno debo irme te espero en media hora, expreso la chica al mismo tiempo que colgaba el teléfono, el chico de pelo rubio, sin perder un instante salio hacia la casa de su "amiga", lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando llego se detuvo unos instantes para tratar de recuperar el aliento, por todos los santos no se acordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había corrido así en toda su vida, su corazón latía casi tan fuerte como una compañía completa de tamborileros, tan solo por saber que estaría en unos instantes asolas con Bebe, sin perder mas tiempo toco el timbre.

- En seguida abro- escucho decir a la señora Stevens, instintivamente se peino con una mano, comprobó su aliento, cielos le viera gustado cambiarse la ropa, pero al cerciorarse que su parka estaba lo bastante limpia, suspiro algo tranquilo, recuerda Kenny, la primera impresión es lo que cuenta, pensó algo nervioso, la mama de Bebe ya lo conocía pero era la primera vez que iba a su casa solo, así que en ese momento estaba algo nervioso.

Ah, hola Kenny adelante, Bárbara esta en la sala, pasa por favor espero que te gusten las galletitas de mantequilla y el te de manzanilla - expreso la mama de Bebe, mientras entraba a la cocina, el chico camino tímidamente en casa, era mas grande de lo que recordaba, bueno la ultima vez que estuvo ay fue hace casi un año, en el ultimo cumpleaños de Bebe, así que tal vez las cosas habían cambiado, cada paso le parecía tan difícil de dar, su corazón trataba de tranquilizarse pero el tan solo hecho de pensar donde estaba le hacia ver todo borroso como si su corazón estuviera a punto de sufrir un colapso completo, entro lentamente a la sala, ay estaba la chica que le hacia sentir todas esas emociones indescriptibles, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla no muy ajustado y una camisa con la palabra ángel en medio de unas alitas y una aureola, en esos momentos le parecía que esa era la única palabra que describía a la chica, era su ángel.

El más bello ángel que había visto jamás en todo su miserable vida, y eso que había visto muchísimos ángeles para ese entonces, pero ella parecía dejar a todos en la sombra con su infinita belleza, su pelo rubio como los rayos del sol, esos ojos color azules celeste parecían a lo mas puro del firmamento celestial donde los Ángeles moran y el mismísimo Señor tiene su reino, sentía una paz, al verlos que no supo cuando se quedo mirando a la chica, mas de lo debido, por que algo pareció incomodarla.

¿Kenny te encuentras bien?- pregunto Bebe, observándolo con una mirada, algo confusa, el Kenny no podía realizar ningún, movimiento sentía como si todo su ser estuviera atado mágicamente por una cadena, era algo completamente indescriptible, nunca le había pasado algo semejante, solo Bebe lo hacia sentir así, la chica se levanto y se acerco a el, lentamente puso su mano sobre su frente, el chico de la parka sintió como si su corazón empezara a latir a una velocidad sorprendente , si viera muerto ay viera sido una muerte tan dulce, pero morir era lo único que no quería no en ese momento, como pudo logro asentir con un delicado movimiento de su cabeza, sin mas la chica le ofreció que se sentara para así comenzar con el proyecto que les habían dejado en la escuela.

Bueno creo que deberíamos empezar con definir que nos corresponderá – decía Bebe, pero para Kenny parecía que eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, cada palabra de ella decía parecía susurrar te amo, y eso para el era suficiente para sentirse alegre de estar ay, de vez en cuando la chica le dirigía una sonrisa o algo, pero el estaba tan perdido en sus fantasías que parecía ajustarse a su propia realidad, de pronto la chica le tomo su mano sugestivamente.

¿Qué te parece la idea?- pregunto con una voz que para el parecía ser un canto celestial, el rubio, ni si quiera supo por que hizo lo que hizo, las manos de Kenny envolvieron a Bebe con una dulzura sin paralelo, y la atrajeron hacia el con suma delicadeza, la miro directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que parecían ser una ventana a lo mas profundo de su alma, y sin mas la beso, no le importaba nada, que la madre de Bárbara los viera, o algo peor, el beso fue apasionado por su parte, el no constataba que la chica no lo seguía en esa muestra de afecto, lentamente se fue separo de ella.

Me parece perfecto – exclamo, su corazón estaba al mil, pero de pronto todo eso cambio en un instante, una mano se estrello contra su mejilla, y el dolor lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

Era por eso, que no quería realizar, el trabajo contigo, eres solamente un libidinoso cualquiera, así que vete de mi casa – exclamo la chica, mientras se levantaba y sin mas le ordenaba que se fuera, abriendo la puerta, el chico sintió como si su corazón, se rompiera, sus fantasías se había venido abajo tan rápido que le partió el alma en dos, y sin mas salio corriendo de ay, no quería detenerse no quería estar ay, sentía un inmenso dolor en su corazón, como si ya nada valiera la pena

De que le servia estar vivo si ella lo odiaba en ese momento tan solamente quería morirse, pero por que cuando deseaba morir no ocurría nada, ni una rama suelta ni un automóvil descontrolado ya mínimo una furiosa carga de ratones del campo armados con mini ametralladoras, sin mas fue el cansancio que hizo que se detuviera, callo de rodillas, jadeando como un perro, el frío del bosque lo envolvía, por que las palabras de Bebe parecían retumbar en sus oídos por que

Eres un libidinoso - esas palabras parecía plata derretida siendo vertida sobre su corazón, quemándolo en lo mas profundo de su ser, por que le dolían mas de lo que el creía ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por que nunca le habían dolido unas palabras tan profundamente como aquellas? sintió que necesitaba hacer algo, y sin mas hizo lo único que podía hacer gritar, el bosque se lleno de un lastimero grito de angustia dolor y sufrimiento, era como si desde el infierno salieran todos los lamentos de los penitentes en un solo grito combinado, sintió que su alma se tranquilizaba después de ese grito, pero no quería salir de ese lugar, de ese claro en el bosque donde el estaba solo con su dolor, al final lentamente empezó a caminar hacía su casa

A la que llego, unas horas mas tarde, nadie le pareció importar su ausencia, su hermana estaba durmiendo y su hermano tomando en el patio trasero, como siempre y se podía oír claramente como sus padres tenia sexo en su habitación, sin importarles nada, entro y comió uno de los panques fríos de la mesa y un vaso con agua, y sin mas entro a su habitación, tomo su Ipod, siempre le estaría agradecido a Stan por haberle regalado ese Ipod, a un que era una versión vieja, era su posesión mas valiosa, le permitía evadir la realidad, al menos por un rato, se lo puso y sin mas una tonada clásica inundo su mente, eres un libidinoso, volvió a repetirse en su mente, el no era un libidinoso, el era algo mas que eso el estaba seguro, sin mas se durmió durante un rato, en eso su mente dibujaba el problema poco a poco, si Bebe consideraba que era un libidinoso tal vez era su forma de ser de actuar, o de relacionarse, lo que lo hacia ver libidinoso

Siempre supo como lo veían los demás, el pobretón del pueblo, el desdichado, el libidinoso, el chico con el cual todos podían pasar un rato de diversión, y luego seguir con sus vidas, pero el era mas que eso, sus muertes le había enseñado, innumerables cosas, después de todo en el infierno estaban las mentes mas grandes del mundo, genios de incontables civilizaciones, la parka siempre ocultaba su voz, y lo que para toda la gente eran balbuceos sin sentido eran dialectos extintos, adoraba burlarse de sus amigos en idiomas muertos, griego antiguo, persa, latín egipcio, y demás lenguas, sobre todo siempre que moría aprendía algo nuevo, algún poema de alguna mente brillante o alguna nueva idea o concepto para ver su propia realidad, pero de que le servia, nunca lo podría decírselo a nadie.

Y ese era la verdad ¿Cómo tomaría la gente el hecho de que el viera estudiado con las grandes mentes del la humanidad? en ese instante despertó, algo agitado, su mente estaba clara el no era un libidinoso, el era algo mas que eso, se metió a bañar, el agua estaba fría pero no le importo, sabia que tenia que hacer, y lo haría tenia el resto de su vida para demostrarse a si mismo que el podría tomar el control de su existencia y tenia siete días para empezar


End file.
